wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Demetios Inviktus
Demetios Inviktus is a member of the loyalist Space Marine chapter known as the Novus Krakens. He is one of the now few members of his chapter that remember the horrors of the war over their homeworld when the chapter was split. Sometime after 980.M41, he was sent to Watch Fortress Surgegate to become an honored member of the Deathwatch Chapter, where he remains standing vigil over the Caligari Sector. History Chapter.]] Fidelis Novus Krakens Demetios served the chapter over the many years that make up its self-imposed Penitent Voyage. At the end of the preceding Fall of Mobidium, Demetios was deigned to be a veteran of the Chapter, becoming a Hedødrimmel''' (Vanguard Veteran) Space Marine. He unleashed his ferocity for the chapter for 15 continuous decades of war, becoming a member of the esteemed Haier within the chapter. In 977.M41, he was a member of the Novus Krakens forces that were sent to assist in the Drendix Crusade. When the Novus Krakens arrived, Demetios met with and formed a sort of kinship with a member of the Hammer Guard Space Marine chapter, Aelius Direblade. Sometime after the end of the Drendix Crusade, Demetios was sent to take his place in the Deathwatch until his service was seen finished. While he served as a member of the Haier in the chapter, he could not be allowed to take the Lightning Claws he had wielded. So when the chapter gathered on the mobile fortress Vengeance of the Storm the Chapter Master of the time, Hargus Meltrak, gifted Demetios one of the precious 47 remaining Vampyroteuthis Pattern Chainswords from the chapter's army. He was taken by the Deathwatch Chapter to serve at Watch Fortress Surgegate in the Caligari Sector. Fidelis Deathwatch While in the Deathwatch, Demetios was reunited with Aelius Direblade of the Hammer Guard chapter. Their unlikely reunion comforted the astartes that they had the others' companionship in the coming missions of slaughter. Notable Campaigns * 'The Drendix Crusade -- 980.M41 - '''The Drendix Crusade began when the hive world Drendix sent out an emergency signal after being set upon by two Ork WAAAGH!s - Bludkrushah and Warbusta. The Novus Krakens had received this transmission as well, for their migration through the Imperium brought them close enough to the beleaguered world. However, as nebulous as warp travel is, the chapter was delayed, possibly even thought lost. Despite logging the passage of only several weeks, the Novus Krakens arrived to the planet in the year 979.M41, towards the end of the crusade. Dropping from the skies, the Novus Krakens began their own furious assault upon the Orks, ''Dragonet Pattern Bolter Turrets taking positions along the dug-in lines of the Hammer Guard and Astra Militarum. After repelling waves of greenskins at the forward HQ, the Novus Krakens pushed with the Hammer Guard steadily towards the Ork settlements. Eventually coming to the very door of their enemy, the Hammer Guard assaulted WAAAGH! Warbusta, and the Novus Krakens descended upon WAAAGH! Bludkrushah. A hail of melta bombs from the Novus Krakens assault squads melted and burned what remained of the WAAAGH!, while the Hvihai cut apart the cowardly Warboss as he tried to flee. In recognition of the Hammer Guard chapter's heroic, stalwart, and lonesome fight against the foul Orks on Drendix, Chapter Master Meltrak forever honored the Hammer Guard by altering the Novus Krakens chapter badge to include a singular star upon the head of the kraken. The Hammer Guard, in response and mutual respect, offered the Novus Krakens limited access to their recruiting worlds in the Solaritus Sub-Sector. The Novus Krakens graciously accepted, finally able to start reliably replenishing their ranks after The Fall of Mobidium 142 years earlier. Wargear * '''Lightning Claws - '''On multiple occasions has Demetios wielded the flesh-rending Lightning Claws in service as a member of the Haier and as well as the Deathwatch. However, he prefers to not use Lightning Claws forged by the Deathwatch, for he feels that it would lessen the meaning of his Chapter Master's gift. * '''Vampyroteuthis Pattern Chainsword - '''Gifted to him by the second Chapter Master, Hargus Meltrak, the Vampyrotheuthis Pattern Chainsword is not drastically deviant from the typical chainsword. The key difference lies solely in the material used for its teeth. The materials in question are the teeth of young Krakestor that were once native to Mobidium, the chapter's home planet. While not as capable as the teeth from the Krakens of Fenris, the Vampyroteuthis Pattern Chainsword is a considerable rival to the Frost Blades of the Sons of Russ. Demetios wields this blade with righteous fury in the name of the Emperor. * '''Hand-Flamer - '''A pistol-sized weapon that burns the enemies of the Imperium with Promethium fury. Demetios wields this in his off-hand to deal with larger groups of enemies. * '''Combat Knife - '''A back-up melee weapon that Demetios has used in tandem with his chainsword when the situation calls for particularly reckless abandon. * '''Power Armor '-' While a member of the elite Haier in the Novus Krakens, Demetios has had his armor modified and interchanged to service as required. Even so, like all Haier, he wears the MK VI 'Corvus' pattern headcase. This helmet is adorned with personal heraldry from his service in his parent chapter, and is likened to the visage of a ferocious shark. * 'Jump Pack - '''Demetios is equipped with the same jump pack given to him by his parent chapter when he was welcomed as a member of the veteran ranks. * '''Space Marine Bike -' When the mission calls for extra firepower on open terrain, Demetios leaves his jump pack behind to take to the battlefields of the Deathwatch in this Space Marine Bike which has been forged with a shot selector by the Deathwatch. Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Characters